Possessor and The Possessed
by UnknownAuthor00
Summary: Taking place shorty after Shiki kills Nano, Akira escapes meeting up with a new group in effort to escape Shiki's military. When he is caught Akira must figure out his place, whether it be Shiki's pet or something more. Relates to bad military end. Typical TnC mature content so reader beware.


Akira sat on the ledge of the building looking out into the city. The sky flickered as a thunderstorm approached them sending gusts of wind carrying the scent of rain. The temperature in the air had already begun to drop making him zip up his coat and pull his hood up.

"You cold wuss?"

Akira looked over at the man beside him as he flicked his lighter drawing a flame and lit a cigarette. They called the man 'Dutch'. Whether that was his real name or not, Akira wasn't sure. He doubted it. Dutch was probably late twenties and well built. He had shaggy sand colored hair that often hid his blue eyes. He'd often catch the eyes of the few women they came across and many men too. Another man they called Knots, on account of how skilled he was at making them… and because he never provided them with one, sat with them also. Knots was tall and slender with short brown hair and amber eyes. He never said more than he needed to; Akira liked him mostly because of that… No one really used their real names anymore, preferring nicknames that often changed to avoid being tracked as easily by the military.

 _Shiki's military._

"Shut up Dutch." Akira replied. Dutch just blew out a puff of smoke as he chuckled. The man would often bust all their balls like this but Akira didn't mind. He was loyal and had, had their backs numerous times. It was hard to find people like that these days but Akira had managed to join a group that still believed in it. There were only 8 of them. Not much but they were skilled and organized. Akira didn't like big groups anyways…

It'd been months since everything had happened in Toshima that day. Shiki finally killed Nano and gained more power then he could have hoped for. But now that power was becoming a problem for Akira and his group as the military pushed its territory out trying to expand further. Those who were caught either enlisted or were killed. If you weren't useful to Shiki, you were just another body for him to run his katana through.

Akira tightened his grip on his own katana now, something he had picked up after a fight with a rival gang and had been training to use it with a few of their members. Hoping one day to face off with Shiki himself, finally killing the bastard who had tormented him. It was next to impossible now that the man had soldiers surrounding him constantly. Such a far cry from the man he knew during Igura who preferred to be alone. Accept when he wanted Akira… Even now he'd have dreams about the raven-haired man with crimson eyes…

 _Who cares anymore, as long he's away from me._

Akira watched as Knots stood up signaling their man on another building. Knots turned around motioning for Akira and Dutch to hide. The military was moving through. Akira listened as the trucks hummed down the street. It sounded like there may be a dozen of them. It could also be the echoes off the buildings. The vehicle's brakes screeched as they came to a stop below them. Akira, Dutch and Knots all glanced at each other wondering why. That's when they heard shouting. One of their men must have been spotted as he heard one of the soldiers calling for him to surrender. It sounded like more of the military men had exited their vehicles and began moving through buildings. _Fuck._ Akira heard a familiar voice shouting back at the men to go fuck themselves with their tiny cocks. It was Spaz… The man had nasty mouth and reckless attitude. It was no surprise to Akira he was called Spaz. Spaz looked like a professional homeless man equipped with a beard and permanent bed head. Akira was thankful when it rained because it meant Spaz would get a bath… It was hard to tell how old he was but he assumed they were all in their twenties as well, including Knots. He was also a bit of pyro and enjoyed setting fires. Akira just hoped the man had nothing flammable nearby; they were well outnumbered and could not fight that many soldiers off…

"Burn you tiny cocks!" Spaz shouted as he heard an explosion. Akira could feel the heat behind him even through the cement. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Dammit Spaz._ Dutch kicked Akira's boot motioning for him to follow him and Knots as they ran low to the ground crossing over small makeshift bridges between buildings. Akira could see soldiers moving quickly beneath, thankfully not looking up. He heard gunshots now as they quickly moved to the roof of another building.

"I set those bastards on fire!" Spaz said joining them.

"How is your mad ass alive?" Dutch asked the wild haired man.

"Because I burned those tiny cocks!"

"Yes we heard, lets move up higher…" Knots sounded irritated. He often was with Spaz…

They followed behind Knots as he led them up higher. Doors below them were slamming open as soldiers followed them up. Akira felt himself pick up the pace at the sound, as did the other men keeping quiet now. They reached the rooftop and Knots put his skills to use making sure the ropes he'd prepared incase of something like this were ready for them to swing off in an effort to escape.

"Alright, we're ready. As soon as you enter the next building let go of the rope and be ready to run." Knots pulled on his and immediately swung across. Spaz followed suit splaying his legs as he swung. _Idiot, how is he alive?_ Akira shook his head but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Afraid of heights wuss? Move your feet." Dutch said with a cigarette in his smirk before he swung too. Akira shot him a look and could hear Dutch laugh even as he moved away far and fast. Akira took his advice and tugged on his rope a few times making sure it could hold his weight. He saw his three buddies had already landed and took off running as planned. Dutch was kind of correct. Akira wasn't the biggest fan of heights, not like how he was about to experience them anyhow…

There was a crash behind him and Akira instinctively spun his head around to the loud noise. Three tall figures stepped out of the hall pausing just outside of the door looking at Akira. The one in the middle tilted his head up and Akira stopped breathing… Onyx colored hair… red eyes… Shiki…

A small smile crept across Shiki's lips. Akira was frozen, he willed his legs to move but they wouldn't… He could only stare back at his nightmare. Shiki extended his hand as the two guards on each of his sides stood still. He knew what Shiki was saying without him uttering a word.

 _Come._

Akira finally found movement in his body and stepped onto the ledge.

"Sir."

"No, I will take this one." Shiki ordered in that voice that could make him cringe and hard at the same time. He swung off… Looking over his shoulder only to see Shiki had removed his hat and coat. Was he going to chase him? Was there another rope? Yes… Knots had left 8 of them for each man. _Fuck!_ Akira looked forward and the next building was already upon him. He let go of the rope trying to land on his feet but failed miserably rolling across the floor. He recovered quickly without looking back and ran.

He sprinted out of the building down a street towards more buildings on the outskirts of town. He hip ached with each swing of his leg from the impact of falling but he couldn't worry about that now. Not if the military was behind him… or Shiki… The rain had finally started to fall, and it fell hard. He wanted to look behind him but he was afraid of what he'd see. So he just ran. He finally reached the edge of the city and disappeared into the dark woods hoping the trees would make it more difficult for the vehicles to navigate, buying him some time to put more distance ahead of them. He lungs were beginning to burn, begging for air but he continued to push. The ground was getting softer and he felt his footing slip a few times, nearly tripping over roots that snaked across the ground.

Finally allow himself to look over his shoulder, he saw no one. He stopped and squatted against a tree, his chest heaving… legs shaking. He sat down and tilted his face up letting the rain make its way into his dry mouth. He waited as he caught his breath, feeling relieved he had managed to escape. Escape Shiki… He touched his stomach, the familiar cold steel piercing pressed against him. Why he hadn't taken it out he didn't know, but right now it felt like it burned… Like a warning… or like a signal, to its Master… Akira's heart started to race again as he heard footsteps moving at him. He drew his katana when the shine of metal grazed over his head into the tree slicing it where he was just sitting. He rolled to the side to face him… Shiki…

Akira was back on his feet now in his fighting stance as Shiki approached with leisure, a silhouette in the dark. He felt his piercing burning him again and cursed it under his breath as though it had led Shiki to him.

"Still disobedient. More so now."

Akira grit his teeth at the wolfish voice. He couldn't see his face but he could imagine the look he wore, the same as a predator does when he finds his prey…

"Tch." Being Akira's only response as he lunged at him with his katana. He was tired, making his movements sloppy. He sliced through air. He heard Shiki chuckle, making him even more pissed. "Bastard." He muttered slicing again through air as Shiki moved through the shadows circling his prey.

Lightning struck just in time to light up Shiki's thrust. Akira blocked it but the force behind it knocked him down. He swung again making Shiki pull back but moved in again punching Akira in the face. It stung even more from the rain, blurring his vision but Akira kicked out making contact with Shiki's leg.

"A pet should not strike its Master." Shiki said before Akira felt the impact to his head knocking him to ground. It was the hilt of Shiki's katana. It dazed him, making him drop his own. He twisted his body to grab it again but Shiki was already on top of him pinning his arms and legs.

"Get off me!" Akira ordered. As usual, Shiki did as he pleased. He felt the man's hand slide to his stomach, finding the piercing and pulled hard. Akira cried out. He smiled back him almost demonically.

"See, you still belong to me."

"I belong to no one!" He shouted back, only to have his piercing tugged harder.

"Oh? Yet all this time you never removed it. I understand then…" Shiki's voice became more libidinous as Akira felt the hand undo his belt buckle.

"No!" Akira struggled with his free hand to pull Shiki's away but was struck in the face by the other man's fist. He could already taste the blood from his split lip as it mixed with the rain. The same hand made quick work of his pants pulling them down. Shiki flipped him over onto his stomach shoving his face into the muddied grass. He felt twigs digging to his face as the man drew closer to his bare ass.

"Stop!" His voice held a hint of desperation as he felt something press against his opening. He felt Shiki's weight shift and a warm breath against his ear. "Mine."

Was all Shiki said to him before slamming his entire length into him. The dirt muffled his cry. He felt like he had been split open. Shiki's let his cock rest inside him like that for a moment as though he were savoring it before he began thrusting hard. Akira dug his nails into the dirt to hold on through each thrust. It hurt and his body shook. He couldn't catch his breath and gasped as Shiki hit his prostrate making him groan in both pain and pleasure. Hearing that, Shiki had found his mark and continued hitting it as Akira's body betrayed him and he felt himself leaning into the motion. Shiki reached around grabbing Akira's cock and began stroking its already hardening length.

"S- Stop." Akira whimpered. Shiki only responded by digging his thumb into the head before stroking it again in time with his own thrusts. Akira was panting, the pleasure getting to him, his mind in disarray as he found himself succumbing to the pleasure from behind and below.

"Your body remembers its Master."

Akira couldn't hear anymore. Only able to focus on the feeling of sheer pleasure now... He felt himself about to climax as Shiki increased his pace again making Akira cry out as he came into Shiki's hand. He heard a low laugh as both his hips were lifted higher and Shiki buried into him deeper. The hot liquid filled him as Shiki climaxed as well, leaving them both panting in the rain. Akira didn't know if it was the blows to the head or the after affects of orgasm but he didn't even feel Shiki pull out before everything went black.


End file.
